Blogueros
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: Marinette Dupain cheng, pareciera ser una joven cualquiera pero, en realidad tiene una doble vida secreta como bloguera, en el famoso sitio web el "Ladyblog". Criticando la moda de uno de los mas famosos diseñadores de todo París, con el nombre de Ladybug. Adrien Agreste decide crear su propia cuenta con el nombre de "Chat Noir". ¿Podrán conocer sus identidades?


**aclaración :** Miraculous tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir no me pertenece solo tomó prestado sus personajes para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** Summary: Marinette Dupain cheng, pareciera ser una joven cualquiera pero, en realidad tiene una doble vida secreta como bloguera, en el famoso sitio web el "Ladyblog". Criticando la moda de uno de los mas famosos diseñadoras de todo París, con el nombre de Ladybug. Adrien Agreste decide crear su propia cuenta con el nombre de "Chat Noir". Después de chatear un par de veces con el; Ladybug queda profundamente enamorada. ¿Quien diría que el chico de sus sueños era su amable compañero de clases?

 **Capitulo 1- prólogo.**

0/0/0/0/0

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng—Mi maestra me nombró, levantó una mano para que noté que estoy sentada atrás de la clase.

Al mi lado izquierdo esta Tikki, y a mi derecho esta Alya. Mis únicas amigas, Alya es muy extrovertida pero, Tikki prefiere ser callada y amante de el anime; eso me gusta.

—Tikki Kwami—Tímidamente levanta su mano izquierda. Plagg voltea hacía ella y le sonríe. La cara de Tikki esta mas roja que su propio cabello. No es algo que nadie sepa, ósea es normal que una chica como Tikki se enamoré; y nada mas que de Plagg Agreste.

—Alya Cessarie— Alya levanta alegremente la mano y contesta un pequeño; "Presente", Volteó hacia ella, le sonrió y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Adrien Agreste—Mi mirada se desvía hasta el rubio, sentado justo frente de mi.

Todas las chicas se mueren por Adrien Agreste, más yo sólo lo veo cómo un compañero más.

Levanta su mano lentamente y puedo ver como todas se le quisieran lanzar—Presente—Dice con su voz de niño lindo.

Ruedo los ojos fastidiada, al oír a todas las chicas del salón suspirar soñadoramente.

—Patéticas—susurró mas para mi que para alguien. Tikki me escucha, lo se bien por su pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
La veo tomar un pequeño pedazo de papel, de su perfecta libreta llena de corazones y el nombre de su amado pelinegro. Saca un bonito bolígrafo con forma de flor y escribe con su perfecta ortografía sobre el.

 _'Tikki: Woow, Adrien esta muy guapo hoy. ¿No crees?'_. —Leo el papel y no puedo evitar reírme. Tikki quiere que yo este en una relación con Adrien; aunque nunca lo conseguirá.

 _'Marinette: En tus sueños, sabes que no me gusta Adrien'.—_ Veo como abre el papelito y sonríe de manera burlesca hacía mi.

 _'Tikki: Ya veo, tu solo tienes ojos para Chat Noir'_.—Levanto la mirada hacia ella, quien me observa alegremente, mientras se muerde una uña pintada de rosa.

 _'Marinette: ¡Exacto! Solo tengo ojos para mi perfecto gatito. ¿Hay algún problema en ello?'_.—Le entregó el papel a Tikki. Esta lo lee calmadamente, veo como sus ojos se agradan al punto de parecer platos.

 _'Tikki: ¿Cuanto llevan juntos?'.— Suspiró soñadoramente y no puedo evitar recordar nuestra ultima charla_.

 **_1 Dia antes_**

Estaba sentada sobre mi cama, publicando una reseña de una modelo famosa, en mi popular blog de moda juvenil. El Ladyblog paso a ser un juego a mi vida entera.

Uso de nombré de usuario "Ladybug", por que me encantan la ropa roja con motas negra.

De repente veo como el bandeja de entrada hay un nuevo mensaje. Sonrió y no puedo evitar besar la pantalla de mi teléfono.

—Bendito momento—Muerdo mi labio inferior y abro el mensaje. Sabia que era un nuevo mensaje de el amor de mi vida.

'Chat Noir: Hola, My lady. ¿Ya estas dormida?'

Me pongo de pie y me cercioró que la puerta tenga seguro. Lo cierto es que nadie, aparte de Tikki sabe mi verdadera identidad. Todo es ultra secreto, ni siquiera a Alya se lo he dicho.

'Ladybug: ¿Y dejar a mi gatito sólo? ¡Jamas!'.

Tarda unos minutos en contestar, pero me manda un mensaje tan tierno. Evitó el sonrojó que hay en mi cara cuando leo el mensaje.

'Chat Noir: My Lady, ¿Le he dicho que la amo?'.

Suspiró soñadoramente y tape mi cara con mis manos.

'Ladybug: Yo tambien te amo, gatito.'

Desde hace un mes que estoy en una relación con el. Llevo mas de 7 meses hablándole por chat. Veo como un nuevo mensaje llega a la bandeja y no dudó ni un segundo en abrirlo.

'Chat Noir: My lady, ¿Quiere hacer una video llamada?'.

Suspiró un poco cansada. Chat Noir siempre a querido saber mi identidad verdadera. Le he dicho que es mala idea, puesto a que mi enemigo aprovecharía eso.

Si, tengo un enemigo, se llama "Hawk moth" trata de hundirme en el negocio de la moda—nunca lo lográ.  
Me rió de el, ya que si yo digo que usen ropa multicolor todos la usan—aunque este pasado de moda.

'Ladybug: Chat, sabes que es peligroso que nos veamos mucho tiempo'.

'Chat Noir: My Lady, ¿No quieres repetir aquel encuentro con la mascara y el traje, ya sabes como lo que hicimos en el hotel'.

Mi cara se calentó y sentía como la sangre bombeaba hasta mi cabeza. Lo cierto era que antes nos habíamos encontrado con Chat Noir, un dia quedamos de vernos en un hotel. Llegue y me vestí en uno de los baños, cuando salí; me encontré con un chico rubio vestido de gato negro.

Me reí mucho con eso, de ahí subimos a la habitación que nos habían asignado.  
Donde me entregue físicamente a Chat Noir, no nos quitamos la mascara en ningún momento. Por lo cual no vimos nuestras caras, el dia en que nos hicimos novios. Todo fue especial ese dia, y aunque suene pervertido de mi parte, sólo quisiera que todo eso volviera a pasar.

'Ladybug: Gato estupido, no me recuerdes eso'.

'Chat Noir: Quisiera volver a repetirlo, bugaboo'.

'Ladybug: Cuando Hawk moth se vaya y deje sus amenazas, podre decirte quien soy, mientras tanto no'.

'Chat Noir: De acuerdo, my princess'.

 **—Tiempo actual—**

Seguía riéndome como boba, mi cara sonrojada por recordar nuestro momento de amor. Tikki me veía como si yo tuviera 4 ojos en la cara.

—Marinette...—susurró suavemente—deja tus fantasías para otro momento—toque mi nariz y sentí que estaba mojada, mire mis dedos quienes tenían sangre.

Saque rápidamente un pequeño pañuelo y limpié mi nariz. Tikki se rio, Alya volteó suavemente hacia mi y me vio con picardía.

—Muy bien alumnos—Levantó mi mirada perezosamente, la maestra quiere asignarnos trabajó— Tendrán que leer el libro de Romeo y Julieta, quiero un informe escrito sobre lo que aprendieron—muerdo mi labio inferior molesta. Tendré que estudiar y no podré hablar mucho con mi gatito. Claro que podría hablar con el y decirle que tengo que estudiar, pero conociéndolo seguro no dejará de rogarme.

La campana sonó indicando que el dia escolar había acabado. Me levanté de un saltó de mi asiento, tome a Tikki de la mano y salí corriendo.

Nos dirigimos hasta mi casa, después de un par de minutos, llegamos a mi hogar. Entre jadeante por la puerta principal, saludé a mi mamá—quien estaba llena de clientes en la panadería. Nos topamos con papá, quien sólo nos dio unos cuernos horneados.

Subimos la escaleras y entramos a mi habitación. Veo como Tikki cierra con llave la puerta, subo las piernas a mi silla rosa y abrazó mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Estaba tratando de no correr a tomar mi teléfono y hablar con Chat Noir hasta el amanecer.

Escucho a Tikki suspirar. —Marinette Dupain-cheng, se que te mueres por hablarle a Chat Noir, y por eso mismo...—veo como se da vuelta y cruza los brazos.— hare tu trabajo de Romeo y Julieta.— Levantó la mirada de el suelo y la veo a sus ojos azules. Tikki era mi mejor amiga, siempre estuvimos juntas. Ella siempre me salvaba de mis problemas y yo a ella. Pero no podría ser tan egoísta como para pasar con mi novio, y dejarla a ella haciendo mi trabajó.

—¡Tikki, tu no...—pone su dedo índice frente a mi, puedo entender que eso significa silencio.

—Yo hare tu trabajó—Me sonríe cálidamente. No puedo evitar abrazarla, mientras le digo un millón de pequeños "Gracias".  
—pero a cambio tendrás que hablarle bien a Plagg de mi.— Asiento repetidas. Me lanzó sobre mi cama y tomó mi teléfono.

Lo enciendo y veo muchos mensajes en mi blog.

Me sonrojó mientras leo el primer mensaje. Aun sin verla, puedo darme cuenta que Tikki rodó los ojos, mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rojizo, detrás de su oreja.

0/0/0/0/0/0

 **bueno esta es una nueva historia que les traeré, no soy muy buena para lo de los blogueros y todo eso, pero espero que me tengan paciencia con mia actualizaciones :'3**

 **~Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
